PERSONA PREDESTINADA
by DarkinocensDLT
Summary: Los lazos son cosas hermosas, la historia del hilo rojo del destino es mi cuento favorito, y te hacen recordar, siempre. No seria hermoso un mundo donde Dios permite que las personas que están destinadas a amarse se encuentren? Inspirada en una Imagen de tumblr, espero y la dueña no me case por tomar su idea si algo admito que no es mía ahora.


Esto es un One-shot, espero y les guste, estoy tratando de escribir nuevamente pero es difícil, estoy tratando con estilos de escritura a mi gusto, pero es duro escribir.

Me disculpo de antemano por los errores no tengo quien me ayude y lo acabo de hacer hoy.

**_Dedicado a las Hermosas Amantes de GaaSaku, ustedes saben quienes son._**

**_TITULO: PERSONA PREDESTINADA. _**

* * *

_"El fuego eterno no puede separar dos almas que se aman._

_Ninguna dificultad puede separar lo que se ha consolidado desde el inicio de la creación._

_El amor de Dios es tan enorme por nosotros sus hijos que deciden atar las almas de las personas específicas a tener un amor infinito._

_"No importa el tiempo, el mundo, o la dimensión en el que se encuentra, o si son nacidos de países lejanos ellos siempre se encuentran, porque lo han prometido, siempre juntos hasta el fin de los tiempos"._

* * *

-Esa frase siempre me gusto mucho, la historia de la cuerda del Destino siempre fue mi historia favorita de pequeña, ya que eso significa que en algún lugar de este mundo había una persona la cual estaba destinada a amar con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón , que me amaría tal cual soy, él y yo siempre tendríamos un lazo irrompible y eterno bendecido por Dios-.

-No es hermoso? Tener ese tipo de esperanza? -pienso mientras miro el cielo azul.

-Aunque suene cliché esa era la idea que motivaba mi día al día, poder estar con la persona que me ama y yo amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, es lo máximo, lo mejor que puede pasar a alguien en el mundo. ..Pero la realidad es otra, aunque nuestro amor traspase el tiempo y la vida ... la realidad es que siempre te llevas sorpresas que no quisieras tener, encontrando el amor es un dulce amargo, y el destino siempre es una perra con las historias de amor, eso lo puedo jurar! -gruño.

* * *

-Bueno como inicio el comienzo de esto?...- pienso mientras estoy en la montaña Hokague viendo sin ver a la aldea.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, y esta es mi historia de cómo me enamore de la persona que nunca pensé en amar, pero que el destino me tenia deparada para él, hubiera sido mejor si hubiéramos tenido una presentación menos tumultuosa y trágica, bueno hubiera funcionado para mí, digo trágica porque pensé que seria bendecida con la posibilidad de encontrar a mi pareja de una manera mas calmada...en vez de como lo encontré- murmuro decaída mientras empiezo a comer dango con la cara de circunstancia.

\- " _Recuerdo muy bien el día en el que descubrí a mi pareja predestinada por la cuerda del destino, pensé que encontrar el amor serio lo más hermoso, mágico y precioso que podría suceder, lo digo porque las mayores de __las parejas se unen de la manera más tierna y romántica hoy en día._

_Increíble como parece y lo digo porque en esta cultura donde matar es cosa de todos los días uno no pensaría en el romance, lo juro la sociedad me lavo el cerebro con sus historias de amor, y eso hizo que pensara que cuando encontrara a mi pareja destinada seria un encuentro lleno de...no sé, rosas, miradas llenas de realización?, quizás abrazos y umeboshi, y abrazos con menos intención de matar... honestamente yo debería saber mejor..._

_No puedo pensar en una mejor circunstancia, pudo ser peor...creo?_

_Mira que me hubiese conformado con solo chocar por el camino y descubrirlo por casualidad, sonreír y empezar a conocernos, de manera normal... de verdad me hubiera conformado con eso no tendríamos que abrazarnos ni nada de eso, pero como nos conocimos en la realidad, hubiera prescindido de eso muchas gracias._

_Quizás__ hubiera si nos conociéramos de manera mas pacifica no estaría en esta odisea, y quizás no me hubiera importado en lo más mínimo descubriría que **él** es mi pareja predestinada, lo juro, habría sido genial si lo hubiéramos descubierto un día antes o un día después, pero tenia que ser como un choque de mundos el habernos conocido...ahora, de verdad que hubiera estado encantado de encontrarlo en mejores circunstancias. Tanto físicas como mentales, lo juro cada vez que se repite en mi cabeza me pongo azul del pánico..._

_ **Dime destino que te hice en mi vida para merecer esto ?!** "._

* * *

-Como dije en mi soliloquio anterior, siempre me estoy preguntando si haberlo descubierto en otras circunstancias mi perspectiva sería diferente, y tal vez no tendría ñañaras cada vez que lo veo, es que lo juro la sensación después de conocernos es tan espeluznante, y he tenido sensaciones espeluznantes pero su medición esta a otra escala que se me hacia desconocida hasta la fecha, con decir que rivalizaba con la sensación de conocer a Lee por primera vez...Hiukc~-me retuerzo de pánico de solo pensarlo.

-Mira que soy Ninja y es normal encontrar este tipo de personas, frías y poderosas, con carácter silencioso y dominante, como Kakashi-sensei y tal vez Sasuke, son la única muestra estadística que tengo para comparar, pero es que mi pareja habla más que una roca, es mas frío que el mismo país de las nieves y si no tuviera un rarometro en sus estados, y menos violento...si fuera menos una concha de mar imposible de penetrar en el mar más oscuro y frió del mundo? seria...hummm... encantador? más accesible? ya me entienden, es mucho pedir? cierto que no ?, cierto?!, cierto ?! -murmuro como loca poseída por la desesperación.

-Pero el mundo dice NOOO!, Jódete Sakura es lo que sacaste en la ruleta de parejas, disfrútalo.

(Jódete destino y jódete cuerda del amor ... me volvería monja sino fuera que me gustara hacer lo que hago como Kunoichi) - mascullo mirando el cielo y amenazándolo con mi mirada.

-Creo que va ha llover...-susurro con desaliento.

...

-Bueno dejando mis delirios a un lado.

-La vida como Shinobi siempre es emocionante, en este mundo tenemos el placer de encontrar nuestras almas predestinadas, no importa la situación, o la manera peculiar de como suceda, incluso en las circunstancias más locas, muy pocas personas están sin encontrar a su alma destinada, la verdad es que siendo Shinobi ayuda a acelerar el proceso de búsqueda -comento como profesora mientras uso gafas y tomo un libro de la nada.

-Se preguntaran como saque ese libro y las gafas de la nada, pues lo hice y ya, piense que es un arte Ninja.

Se aclara la voz y mira a la distancia y empieza a exponer el tema en su mente.

-_Verán la razón es que nuestras almas predestinadas o gemelas, (a algunas personas les gusta también este termino) no se pueden nunca jamas en la historia escrita por la humanidad, lastimar a su pareja predestinada, ya que al tratar de lastimarse mutuamente aparece un campo de fuerza invisible que repele el daño que se trata de infligir, es tan genial... mi madre y padre me lo mostraron una vez y de verdad que me dejo anonadada, bueno como decía, ese campo no permite que las personas predestinadas se infrinjan ningún dolor físico entre las parejas, muchos dicen que es un edicto de Dios para que las personas entiendan que el amor es gentil y no debe ser tratado con violencia, es tan genial y hermoso... de Verdad un regalos de Dios._

-Bueno Ahora tengo un pensamiento un tanto vergonzoso, en mi búsqueda de mi persona predestinada hice intentos para ver quien era- recuerdo con un sonrojo de vergüenza mientras miro el suelo.

-No fue el mejor de mis momento debo admitir, pero eso es la belleza del asunto que esta en el pasado -dice sonriente.

-Recuerdo que cuando estaba en la academia muchas chicas tratamos de descubrir si eramos la pareja destinada de Sasuke ... que broma, de verdad que la mujer u hombre destinado de ese chico esta en serios problemas con su personalidad -murmuro constipada.

-Recuerdo que con mi amiga Ino lo retamos a entrenar para ver si de casualidad alguna de nosotras era su pareja destinada, solo que me gustaría gustado que me golpeara más suave el muy salvaje de Sasuke se atrevió a darme un severo golpe en la cara, me dejo con un ojo morado el muy idiota...

-El chico tiene problemas te digo, pero dejando eso de lado Sasuke no era nuestra pareja predestinada..

-Gracias Dios por los pequeños favores... aun así me gustaba el muy cabeza de pollo, y recuerdo que ese día llore como una bebita junto a Ino, ya que Sasuke no era nuestra pareja destinada ...

-En esa época de la verdad que esta loquita por el maniático de los tomates...

.

-Bueno dejando mi vergonzoso pasado a un lado, ahora agradezco a Dios que no soy su pareja, ¡¿porque ese chico es un dolor en el culo como no tienen idea?!, ¡de verdad que sí me vuelve un joder con mi tiro de kunai esta ligeramente inclinado en el entrenamiento lo castro!

...

Saliendo de mi estado homicida.

-Que estaba diciendo? -murmuro suavemente.

-Haa ... si, el romance entre shinobis ... es una cosa de belleza y rareza, me han dicho que es como ver a dos personas chocar de cara y besarse (recuerdo a Naruto y Sasuke en la asignación de equipos, casi muero de la risa), el romance que ha visto y leído (obvio que el libro de Kakashi no esta a la venta para menores de edad, Bah, pueden creerlo?! soy una Genin legalmente adulta, puedo asesinar pero no comprar literatura roja, quien entiende esta sociedad de hipócritas) ... que decía? ...

-Ha...cierto, el romance, según he escuchado, siempre es espinazo, peligroso y cortante, con tendencias obsesivas, demandantes entre otras cosas, pero intenso y hermoso (**según el papá de Ino, la verdad es que no sé en que creer**), Lo juro nuestro oficio como asesinos a sueldos, no nos facilita tener facilidad de confianza, tener comodidad absoluta de que no seras dañado y eres amado por una persona es refrescante, y la verdad seamos sinceros este trabajo daña mucho a una persona en muchas áreas emocionales, nos atrofiamos con el trauma de casi morir y ver a nuestras personas preciosas casi morir, y no se diga matar...trabajar a deshoras y la sangre, Dios la sangre por todas partes, y los cuerpos y las caras, dormir es el ultimo pensamiento de un Shinobi, lo garantizo, joder el sueño se vuelve escaso y controlado, y el mal humor con tendencias a instinto asesino se vuelve normal.

-Pero saber que estas vivo después de pelear y salvar a las personas, saber que estas haciendo las cosas para mejorar y ayudar a los mas necesitados, no esta nada mal, me gusta ayudar...

-De verdad uno pensaría que Kakashi-sensei nos educaría mejor en el área de confianza y como desarrollarlo mejor en nuestra vidas después de servir a nuestra Aldea, y no solo aplicar la confianza con el equipo...Pero admito que fui una tonta al pensar que Kakashi-sensei ayudaría...es Kakashi-sensei, y aunque es una obligación que la academia nos dijo que aprenderíamos de nuestros Jounin sensei ... Pero de verdad yo soy la loca por pensar que el flojonaso de Kakashi-sensei debí descubrirlo después de la presentación de equipos. Apenas y si nos enseñara algo, como es que siempre caigo en su después? es un misterio...

-Ahora que lo pienso como nos enseñara las responsabilidades y los contra en dar y recibir confianza? El equipo siete es funcional pero no se meterá en problemas Kakashi-sensei si no no enseña las responsabilidades con nuestro cuerpo y lo que pasa en la pubertad? Creo que debo preguntarle a Iruka-sensei sobre eso, nos dijo que nuestro Jounin sensei nos completaría esa parte de nuestra educación faltante, ya que aun eramos muy jóvenes sobre lo pormenores de entrar en la adolescencia, algo sobre las hormonas son una locura y el no quiere explicar como se hacen los bebes, supongo que Kakashi-sensei tampoco quiere lidiar con eso.

-Honestamente los hombre de esta Aldea son unos gallinas pervertidos, no pueden hablar de los echos técnicos de la reproducción y demás, pero si pueden caminar con un libro de contenido pornográfico, menos mal que soy leída o sino estaría despistada sobre la sexualidad, me pregunto porque hablar de la responsabilidad sexual es cosa tabú en mi aldea?-susurro confundida.

Bueno saliendo de mis pensamiento entrare al meollo del asunto.

...

Era un día templado de verano en la aldea de la Hoja, las personas estaban reunidas para ver el torneo de promoción Chunin, uno pensaría que seria genial y todo, buenas peleas y la oportunidad de ascender a las filas, esa mañana estaba en mi mejor momento, termine mi pelea con Dosu de la nueva Aldea del Sonido y solo estaba un poco cansada, feliz de continuar para la siguiente ronda, todo iba viento en popa...

Era el turno de Sasuke y el chico pelirrojo de la Aldea de la Arena, todo iba bien, puedo jurar que el mismo Destino estaba bostezando de aburrimiento porque luego se armo el mierdero de los mierderos.

-Estaban atacando a Konoha, de inmediato despeje un Genjutsu, estaba lista y armada hasta los dientes para defender mi casa, desperté a Naruto y pellizque al flojo de Shikamaru, Kakashi-sensei no pide que sigamos y apoyemos al acelerado de Sasuke que se puso a perseguir a Gaara de la Arena, estaba furiosa pero decidida a pelear y ganar, créanme si hubiera sabido lo que sé ahora me hubiera quedado en el estado ayudando a Kakashi-sensei.

-La verdad es que cuando recuerdo lo que estaba haciendo ese día creo que muchos estarían de acuerdo en que es una locura.

-Naruto, Pakku y mi persona establemente perseguimos a Sasuke, que esta persiguiendo al Shinobi de la Arena Gaara, después de dejar a Shikamaru lidiar con Ninjas enemigos de la aldea del Sonido estaba decidida a detener a cualquier costo a este invasor.

Confirmo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón que no me sentía para nada preparada después de ver el estado de los árboles a mi alrededor, había arena por todas partes, recuerdo pensar que el chico de la Aldea de la Arena es realmente fuerte, cuando finalmente llegamos donde se encontraban peleando y vimos el estado de Sasuke en el tronco de un árbol, inmediatamente actué al ponerme frente a él. Naruto también empezó a ofrecer apoyo para detener a Gaara.

Juro que mi vida paso por mi mente cuando vi la forma parcialmente transformada del chico, por suerte Naruto logro desviarlo un poco, me mantuve alerta por si pasaba a Naruto y lo hizo.

En el momento en el que me dijo que me quitara de su camino para acabar con Sasuke me mantuve determinada a no flaquear así me lastimara, oye esa charla de el que abandona a su compañero de equipo es peor que escoria me calo fondo, por eso no dude ni un segundo en enfrentarme a él.

Y Luego paso lo que paso...

Silencio total por todo el mundo.

-No podía y aun no puedo concebir que el enemigo que atacaba mi Aldea, sea el Chico destinado para ser la persona que amaría por toda mi vida y más halla...

Me sentí estafada...Gaara tenia la mirada más perdida y no despegaba la mirada de mi cara.

Naruto se me acerca y ayuda a Sasuke a acomodarse, los dos tienen cara de incredulidad absoluta.

Y yo me quede con el cerebro congelado, solté mi kunai al suelo y caí de rodillas.

Gaara murmuraba un soliloquio que no entendí para nada.

Cuando volví en mi estaba determinada a tomarme un respiro, osea ustedes no lo harían?, no todos los días te enteras de que la persona predestinada es un pelirrojo, de otro país que ataca tu casa, es fuerte, pero loquito que es mas frío que el hielo y más silencioso que una piedra. Y como la cereza de un pastel tiene un Bijuu sediento de sangre en su interior.

Eso pone la vida en perspectiva.

Hice lo más inteligente que pude hacer en ese momento.

Saque un papel y escribí mi dirección y número de teléfono, se lo pase al chico y le dije que me llamara luego de que terminaran la invasión porque ahora no tengo cabeza para asimilar esta mierda, muchas Gracias, espero poder verte pronto y desaparecí del lugar como el viento, debo admitir que esa vez corrí como alma que lleva al diablo porque no me tomo más de 5 minutos llegar a mi casa, acostarme y tratar de dormir para asimilar esta realidad sacada de cuentos de borrachos.

Luego recordé que deje a Naruto y Sasuke y las enseñanzas de Kakashi-sensei de no dejar a tu equipo se fueron por el desagüe.

Bueno mis prioridades cambiaron en una fracción de segundo.

* * *

-No sé que pensar de este desarrollo, pero me puse furiosa, porque? se preguntaran...Bueno como explique anteriormente tenia expectativas no muy altas de como seria descubrir a mi amado por toda la eternidad, y bueno, descubrirlo en un momento donde la persona predestinada de uno solo tiene cabeza para matar y problemas y es un poco psicótico, deja un mal sabor de realidad.

Me quede dormida y al despertar la invasión había terminado.

Resulta que Gaara era el peso pesado para el éxito de la invasión, pero cuando descubrió que su persona predestinada es de Konoha, se detuvo.

Haciendo el cuento corto, estoy aquí, narrando mi gran descubrimiento a la nada mientras estoy sentada en la cabeza del cuarto Hokague después de una semana del suceso más trágico de mi vida y de arreglar unas cosas en la Aldea y descubrir la confabulación de Orochimaru y la trampa a la Aldea de la Arena, ha y por no mencionar la muerte de Sarutobi-sama.

-Puedo decir sin duda alguna... la semana más escandalosa que he tenido hasta la fecha- dice segura mientras continua comiendo dango y mirando a la distancia.

* * *

-Ella siempre habla sola? -pregunta el pelirrojo al rubio compañero de equipo de la Pelirrosa.

Naruto lo mira y pone cara de pensador profundo.

-Naaa, es normal, simplemente esta asimilado que tu eres su persona Predestinada. -comenta seguro y sonriente el contenedor del Kyubi.

Gaara mira a la chica mientras sigue comiendo dango y mirando a la Nada.

Por un momento esa acción le recuerda a él en sus estado depresivos.

-Entonces Gaara vas a ir a hablar con Sakura? -pregunta el rubio, mirando al callado pelirrojo.

Gaara lo mira con cara de espanto, no sabe como relacionarse con la gente pero espera que ella no lo rechace, eso terminaría de destruir la pequeña racionalidad que le queda en su mente.

-Sera buena idea?-pregunta el portado de arena.

-Seguro, Sakura ya esta más calmada, además ella te dijo que hablaran cuando se calmaran las cosas -responde el rubio mientras empuja suavemente al pelirrojo.

Gaara se anima y camina hasta sentarse al lado de la pelirrosa.

-Hummp

Se aclara la voz para llamar la atención de la despistada chica.

Sakura lo mira con suavidad y un poco de vergüenza.

-Hola-susurra apenada.

-Hola

Devuelve con mayor suavidad el pelirrojo.

-Fue un inicio estrellado, no? -comenta la chica

Gaara solo asiente.

Sakura suspira y sonríe resignada.

-...Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y aunque mis expectativas de conocer a mi pareja predestinada no fueron como lo pensé y no tuvimos un comienzo idóneo, quiero conocerte Gaara...bueno iniciare mi presentación...me gustan los dulces, el helado, las flores y entrenar, me gusta mi amiga Ino y Naruto y mi puntería con kunai no esta inclinada a 0.3 cm a la izquierda -comenta seria, mientras espera a que el chico responda.

-...Mi nombre es Gaara Sabaku no,...también quiero conocerte...pensé que en mi vida jamas conocería el amor, se me dijo que nunca sería amado y que nunca tendría una pareja destinada, soy la encarnación de una muy mala inversión económica en una Aldea en la que sus fondos se concentraron en crear el arma definitiva, pero inestable, fui criado con altas expectativas y un razonamiento en donde las emociones no tenían cabida...me gusta el raspado de hielo, los cactus y el cielo en su cenit...

Sakura mira y se queda con la boca abierta, no pensó que respondiera y se abriera tan pronto. Luego sonríe.

-Bueno sera lindo poder conocerte Gaara.

Gaara la mira con sorpresa, no pensó que ella quisiera continuar conociéndolo después de revelar su modo de vida.

Continúan hablando hasta que se hace tarde

* * *

-Supongo que mi melodrama fue exagerado -susurra Sakura mientras mira las estrellas en el cielo y piensa en su monologo anterior a la llegada de Gaara.

El chico solo la mira con parsimonia, casi en un estado de sueño.

Gaara esta cómodo, no pensó lograr encontrar tal calma y comodidad, en ninguno de sus pensamiento después de la muerte de Yashamaru, tuvo la inquietud de saberse aceptado y posiblemente amado, puede decir que esta en el fondo feliz.

Hablar con Sakura lo abrió a muchos estados mentales y razonamientos que dejo en su frenesí de existencia.

-Tienes que regresar a Suna mañana? -pregunta Sakura mientras mira el rostro pacifico a su lado.

-Si, mañana estaré de camino a Suna.

-Entonces tendremos que hablar por correspondencia...eso toma mucho tiempo...-susurra un poco decaída, después de hablar con él de verdad que se siente cómoda y aceptada, definitivamente puede vivir con esto de ahora en adelante.

-Tratare de venir seguido.

Comenta el pelirrojo al ver la cara decaída de la chica.

Sakura lo mira y sonríe.

-Entonces nos volveremos a ver -dice segura mientras toma la mano del chico y la aprieta.

-Estoy seguro de ello

Gaara sonríe levemente.

* * *

En su camino a Casa con sus muy callados hermanos que lo miran con cara de circunstancia, piensa y agradece en los lazos del alama y agradece a Dios por esta oportunidad de ya no estar solo.

FIN


End file.
